Et tu danses avec lui
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS, slash HD. Lors du bal de fin d’année, Harry voit Draco danser avec un homme. Il est tellement jaloux qu’il décide de chanter à tous sa douleur et son amour.


Titre : Et tu danse avec lui !

Auteur : Zoo.

Base : Tous les magnifiques tomes de Ryry Popote.

Disclaimer : Donc les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi [J'peux pas avoir juste Draco ? Commença il y a déjà 999999999999 demande avant la mienne !? C'est pô juste !! TToTT] ainsi que les chansons qui appartiennent à leur Chanteur/Interprète/Compositeur !

Genre : Slash, O-S, Song fic !!

Couple : Hummm !! Voyons... Draco/? et Draco/Harry !

Résumer du petit chef d'œuvre : [_Et elle recommence ! T'es vraiment impossible !_] Lors du bal de fin d'année, Harry voit Draco danser avec un homme. Il est tellement jaloux qu'il décide de chanter à tous sa douleur et son amour.

Note de môa !:

Voilà mon premier O-S qui est, bien sûr, un slash !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Pour les chansons il s'agit en premier de « Et tu danse avec lui. » chanté par C.Jérome. Je sais c'est vieux mais j'aime !! [Pour ceux qui connaisse et ceux qui ne connaisse pas d'ailleurs j'ai légèrement changé les parole en mettant tous ce qu'il y avait au féminin au masculin !] Et « Wish you were here » par Within Temptation!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On était la veille du départ de Poudlard. Le bal battait son plein. Tout le monde dansait, s'amusait, buvait... Tout le monde sauf Harry Potter. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir débarrasser la terre du lord noir il sauterait de joie, en fait c'était plutôt le contraire. La mort de Sirius, d'Hagrid et de bien d'autre y était certainement pour quelque chose. Mais à ce moment là, ce qui le rendait si triste, ce qui lui brisait le cœur était un couple de deux hommes qui dansait non loin de lui.

_Tu n'as jamais dansé aussi bien que ce soir_

_Je regarde briller tes cheveux blonds dans le noir_

_Tu n'as jamais souris si tendrement je crois_

_Tu es le plus joli tu ne me regarde pas_

Harry était tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy lors de leur sixième année, lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre. À force de côtoyer le blond il s'était rendu compte qu'il était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait cru et ses sentiments avaient évolué. Tous le monde l'ignorait. Le principal concerné aussi. Surtout le principal concerné en fait ! Draco était ami avec Harry et c'était tout. Tout cela brisait Harry un peu plus chaque jour. Ce soir là il crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'il vit son ange accepter de danser un slow avec Zambini. Puis la réalité lui sauta aux yeux : Draco Malfoy était gay mais était réservé à un autre que lui.

_Et tu danse avec lui la tête sur son épaule_

_Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

_Et tu danse avec lui abandonné heureux_

_Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureux_

Le Survivant ne pouvait détacher le regard du couple. La musique sensuelle et douce qui les berçaient lui donnait la nausée. Un moment ses émeraudes voilées par la tristesse croisèrent les deux saphirs de son aimé et celui-ci lui jeta un regard étonné. Harry retient à grande peine un sanglot mais se força à rester droit et digne.

_Je suis mal dans ma peau j'ai envie de partir_

_Il y a toujours un Slow pour me voler ton sourire_

_Et tu flirtes avec lui moi tout seul dans mon coin_

_Je n'sais plus qui je suis je ne me souvient plus de rien_

Le blond lançait de plus en plus souvent des coups d'œil étonné à son ami. Il avait l'air si triste, si perdu, comme brisé. Ce qui inquiéta le plus Draco fut le regard humide et désespéré que lui jeta le brun. Il se sentait gêné de danser devant Harry alors que celui-ci paraissait si désemparé. Il prit aussi un bel teinte tomate quand il sentit que Blaise le serait encore plus vers lui et que l'une des mains du jeune homme s'égara sur son postérieur. Gentiment il reprit son camarade et se tourna pour vérifier qu'Harry n'avait rien vu de la scène. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il vit que la place qu'occupait le Griffondor était vide. Il se mit à chercher le garçon des yeux et quand il l'aperçut qui s'en allait en courant, il voulut le rattraper mais la poigne de son partenaire l'en empêcha.

_Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule_

_Tu ferme un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

Zambini avait posé sa main sur le fessier de son ange. Zambini avait touché les fesses de son ange. Dès qu'il avait vu cela Harry c'était précipité à la sortie. Il se retourna cependant lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte. Il vit Draco dans les bras d'un autre que lui danser doucement sans se soucier de lui. Il franchit alors la porte. Une larme s'égarant sur l'une de ses joues.

_Et tu danses avec lui abandonné heureux_

_Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureux_

_Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui_

_Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui_

_Avec lui !_

_Lui !_

* * *

Il alla s'installer dans le parc pour pleurer de tout son soul. Lorsqu'il eut fini ses yeux lui faisaient mal et sa bouche était pâteuse mais il se sentait quelque peu libéré.

_Harry tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça. Tu es pathétique. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu es un Griffondor que diable. Tu es celui-qui-a-battu-le-seigneur-des-ténèbres. Tu dois extérioriser ta peine. _

Brusquement il se releva. Il était décidé. Devant tous il allait chanter sa douleur et son amour. Il se mit à courir vers la grande salle. Difficilement, il arriva à se faufiler jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il se plaça devant le directeur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumby hocha la tête et suivi le jeune brun pour parler. Quelque instant plus tard il retourna à sa place et fit cesser la musique. Il y eut beaucoup de cri de protestation de grognements... Mais le directeur n'eu qu'à faire un geste de la main pour faire silence.

« Un élève de septième année souhaite vous faire par de ses... humm sentiments. Je lui donne donc la parole. »

Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une douce mélodie commença à monter. Un jet de lumière éclaira soudainement une personne qui se tenait devant la table des professeurs. Elle portait un micro à la main et commença a chanter.

Wish You Were Here

Me, oh, my country man

Wish You Were Here

I Wish You Were Here

Don't you know, the snow is getting colder

And I miss you like hell

And I'm feeling blue

La voix d'Harry était douce mélodieuse et aussi triste. Draco senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit le regard du beau brun se plonger dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça « My country man ».

I've got feelings for you

Do you still feel the same ?

From the first time I laid my eyes on you

I felt joy of living

I saw heaven in your eyes

In your eyes

La voix du Griffondor emplissait le cœur du serpentard. La mélancolie qui la traversait emplit Draco de tristesse. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Wish You Were Here

Me, oh, my country man

Wish You Were Here

I Wish You Were Here

Don't you know, the snow is getting colder

And I miss you like hell

And I'm feeling blue

Qui était donc cet homme dont Harry avait tant besoin? Qui était donc cet homme qui le faisait tant souffrire ? Ne savait-il pas la chance qu'il avait d'être aimer d'Harry Potter ?! Draco aurait bien donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être à la place de cet homme qui avait éveillé tant de passion dans le cœur du survivant.

I miss your laugh, I miss your smile

I miss everything about you

Every second's like a minute

Every minute's like a day

When you're far away

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rende compte maintenant que son cœur n'appartenait qu'a une seule personne ! Qu'il n'appartenait qu'au Survivant ! Maintenant qu'il savait que celui-ci n'existait que pour une personne ! Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme qui lui volait son amour.

The snow is getting colder, baby

I Wish You Were Here

A battlefield of love and fear

And I Wish You Were Here

Dieu comme il l'aimait et comme son cœur le faisait souffrir! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remarquer plutôt ? Pourquoi avoir fuit ses sentiments ?

I've got feelings for you

From the first time I laid my eyes on you

Il ne pouvait détacher le regard de celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Après tout les yeux sont la porte de l'âme. Alors, peu être qu'Harry verrait l'amour qui remplissait son cœur.

Wish You Were Here

Me, oh, my country man

Wish You Were Here

I Wish You Were Here

Don't you know, the snow is getting colder

And I miss you like hell

And I'm feeling blue

Les larmes commencèrent, lentement, à couler sur les joues pâles du Serpentard. Son cœur se compressait douloureusement. La peine le submergeait.

(Wish you were here)

Wish you were here

Wish you were here

(Wish you were here)

I Wish You Were Here

Harry termina la chanson dans un murmure. Dès que la musique cessa un brouhaha infernale fit place au silence qui régnait dans la pièce lors du chant du Survivant. Les exclamations fusaient, des cris, des murmures, des sanglots emplissaient la pièce : Harry Potter, le héros nationale, Celui-qui-avait-battu-vous-savez-qui venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un homme et que sans lui la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Potter n'entendait rien de cette clameur pas plus qu'il ne voyait certaines filles s'évanouires, Hermione faire du bouche à bouche à Ron pour le ranimer, Ginnie qui fuyait la salle en courant... Il ne voyait que son ange. Placé juste en face de lui. Il ne voyait que les yeux de son amour inondés de larmes. Lentement il s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face de lui il posa délicatement sa main sur l'une des joues de son amour et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses beaux yeux et qui glissaient le long de ses belles joues pâles.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu bel ange ? Demanda doucement le Griffondor sans pour autant enlever sa main.

- Je pleure mon amour perdu. L'homme que j'aime vient d'avouer devant la totalité de l'école qu'il aimait un homme et ce n'est pas moi. Articula difficilement le dragon entre deux sanglots.

- L'homme que tu aimes bel ange ?

- Oui, l'homme que j'aime.

- Alors tu ne devrais pas pleurer. »

Harry se pencha lentement vers son aimé et baisa avec délicatesse ses lèvres rouges. Surpris Draco resta interdit et attendit qu'Harry finisse de l'embrassé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête Potter plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard.

« C'est toi mon ange ! »

Fin.

* * *

Traduction de la chanson :

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

Moi, oh, mon homme du pays

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

J'aimerais que tu sois l

Ne sais-tu pas, que la neige se fait plus froide

Et tu me manque terriblement

Et j'ai le cafard

Je ressens quelque chose pour toi

Ressens-tu toujours la même chose ?

Dès la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi

J'ai ressenti la joie de vivre

J'ai vu le paradis dans tes yeux

Dans tes yeux

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

Moi, oh, mon homme du pays

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

J'aimerais que tu sois l

Ne sais-tu pas, que la neige se fait plus froide

Et tu me manque terriblement

Et j'ai le cafard

Ton rire me manque, ton sourire me manque

Tout me manque de toi

Chaque seconde parait être une minute

Chaque minute parait être un jour

Quand tu es loin

La neige est en train de refroidir, béb

J'aimerais que tu sois l

Un champ de bataille d'amour et de peur

Et j'aimerais que tu sois l

Je ressens quelque chose pour toi

Depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

Moi, oh, mon homme du pays

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

J'aimerais que tu sois l

Ne sais-tu pas, que la neige se fait plus froide

Et tu me manque terriblement

Et j'ai le cafard

(Je souhaiterais que tu sois là)

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

Je souhaiterais que tu sois l

(Je souhaiterais que tu sois là)

J'aimerais que tu sois l

Oh la la je tombe dans le romantisme moi !! Je suis trop fleur bleue !!

Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !!

Zoo.


End file.
